Babysteps
by kimikissu07
Summary: Haru tells the highlights of being a mother and a wife. SEQUEL of my previous story, MY DREAM WEDDING. Read&Reviews.


**Title:** Babysteps

**Genre: **Romance/Family

**Character/Pairing:** Haru and others. YamaHaru

**Summary:** Haru tells the highlights of being a mother and a wife.

**Disclaimer: **I own Gokudera and Reborn keychain and pair of Reborn! posters. Nothing more.

**Note:** This is the sequel of my previous YamaHaru fic, **My Dream Wedding.** Read it before you read this one.

* * *

_It's been three years and nine months since she and Takeshi vowed in front of the altar. Tsuna and Kyoko married just a couple of months after them and Kyoko get pregnant after three months. After eight months from their wedding, the pervert doctor, Shamal announced to Haru that she is pregnant for a month._

_It was the day before Takeshi's birthday, it is April 23 when she was informed._

_The next day, it was Yamamoto's birthday. The whole family gave their gifts to him. When it was Haru's turn, she smile sweetly at him, he smiled back. The scar on his chin makes him more desirable. She go near him, no one doesn't know what she'll give. She signal him to lean forward and she'll whisper something. Curious, Yamamoto leaned forward, Haru tiptoed to reach his ear. She whisper something that only Yamamoto and she can hear._

_Yamamoto's eyes widened, and looked at Haru. He gave the 'is-it-really-true' look. Haru smiled and nodded her head. To everyone's surprise, Yamamoto shout._

_"YESSSSS!!!" Yamamoto raised his hand like he just got a homerun._

_"What is it, Yamamoto?" Tsuna, the boss, ask._

_"Everyone, I'm already a daddy!" Yamamoto said with delight. Everyone cheered, everyone congralate them. After the party, Yamamoto caught Haru in his arms and whisper something to her._

_"We'll have our private celebration later. And thanks, it's the best gift I ever received." Yamamoto smiled before leaning forward for a kiss._

_When they got home, the 'private celebration' happen. They talk and talk all night about what is the gender of the baby, what is the name, to what school will the baby attend while eating a cake and drinking a glass of sweet wine until Haru fallen asleep on Yamamoto's shoulder with a smile on her face._

_

* * *

  
_

It was three years ago. Now, Haruhi Yamamoto, two years old, born on November 24 is beside her, drawing in a sketchpad that her aunt Kyoko gave. She got her mother's brown eyes, brows and intelligence, her father's hair color, cheerfullness and smile. All in all, Haruhi is like a chibi Haru with black hair and wide smile.

Ironnically, she hates cakes and baseball. She said cakes are only for kids, and she considered herself as a full grown lady. She said baseball are only for boys and not what a lady will play. And she likes Gokudera and Hibird a lot. She's exactly same and opposite of her parents.

Her jaw-length black hair dances with the cold air. Just a few days from then, one week to be exact, her birthday will come.

* * *

After two years.. Haruhi Yamamoto, five years old, is beside her, giggling with Ryuu, Tsuna and Kyoko's son who was just a day older than Haruhi. They were in the Namimori Day Care with Kyoko. It was decided that Haruhi will attend the same school as Ryuu so the little boy will grow dependable and close to Haruhi. Their husband are both out of town. They are in Italy concerning the relations of the other family to Vongola. Words can't say how much Haru misses her Takeshi.

* * *

Another two years passed..

It was Haruhi and Ryuu's seventh birthday. The family prepared a grand birthday party, other families are invited including Dino's and Longcamp's family. There are seven gifts, seven roses, seven wishes.

No words can descride how happy Haru's family was. Those smiles are treasurable, that's why Reborn ordered Tsuna to get a stolen picture of them.

* * *

After six fruitful years, Haruhi enter Namimori High with Ryuu. Haruhi looks very happy after the day. They are eating dinner and listening to her cheerry voice at the same time. She couldn't help but smile when Takeshi pats Haruhi's head and says "I know what you feels." with a big happy smile.

* * *

One day, it was Takeshi's day off, the two are sitting in their backyard..

"It's very quite.." Takeshi suddenly said.

"Hahi?" Haru titled her head sidewards.

"Cute.." Takeshi touches her hair and look at her. "I want another child."

"Me too." Haru blushed.

"Let's make it a boy this time, 'kay?" He moves closer and closes their distance with a kiss.

And you know what happened after that.

Being a mother is stressful and hard but at the same time it was a very wonderful experience. You need to give up and sacrifice something but the prize is worth it.

And being a wife, specially of Takeshi, is near to perfection.

Just add Haruhi and it's perfect.

* * *

**A/N:** So yeah, that's it. Haha! What? Dissapointed? Haha! You're expecting a different 'private celebration' no? Hehe. Sorry, it's rated T so I need to uhm.. cut those things. Haha! Sorry if I don't write something each year it's because of my exams. DAMN THOSE EXAMINATIONS! I HATE THEM!! ARGGG!! But, after six days being untouched, I already finished it. Haha! I'm really happy that readers add my stories to their favorites but I'll be more thankful if you give comments and reviews about my fics. But thanks for those who added it on their favorite list. So, please give reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
